


Forever Taken Care Of

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Feedism, Mommy Kink, Other, Reader's gender is never adressed so all readers of any gender can enjoy this fic, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Rose Quartz loves to take care of humans.





	

You huff and puff as you walk down the trail, surrounded by the trees, bushes, wildflowers, and the occasional tweet of the birds who made their homes in the tall trees. You can't help but be envious, you wish your home was nearby in this forest. Smacking your dry lips, you dig into your backpack, searching for your water bottle. Your heart sinks upon the realization you already drank all your water, and already ate the energy bar that you packed. You really didn't think ahead, did you? Well you never were much of a planner, so it was sort of destiny this would be the result. Dehydrated and hungry on the hottest day of the year. Why did you decide to go hiking? You hate the outdoors, you prefer the comfort of your game console and your video game collection.

Wiping the sweat off your forehead, you dig a map of the trail out of your pocket. Smoothing out the wrinkles, you go over it in search of the shortest way out of here. Then you groan, realizing you had the map upside down the whole time. Oh come on! Well, you're officially fucked. Living was fun well it lasted, you played some really rad video games that made up for your lack of a social life, read some dank webcomics, saw some movies so bad they were good, and laughed at some hilarious memes.

"Well...goodbye sweet world." you mumble to yourself as the effects of tiredness takes over. Everything goes black as you collapse. 

....

It's probably been a few good hours since you passed out. Oddly enough you aren't on the rocky dirt trail of the woods, oh no. Instead your somewhere far away from the forest you ventured in. Instead of trees, trees, and more boring old trees, your surrounded by what you can best describe as pink fluff. It looks cloud like, bearing a resemblance to cotton candy.

The very thought of cotton candy makes your stomach growl. It's probably early morning by now... Where are you? Did you die and go to heaven? Or hell? The sound of footsteps gets your attention, you look up in awe at the sight before you and immediately make up your mind.

She's a big woman, in both width and height, in a pure white dress, and a head full of pink locks in perfect ringlets. Yup, definitely heaven. Her plump kissable lips form a sweet smile as she gazes down at you. Shit, you gotta say something! You gotta be cool and suave.

"Er....hi?" 

Oh god damn it.

She, however giggles and kneels down.

"Why hello." she greets warmly, in a way one might greet family. "I found you passed out in the woods, are you alright? I know humans are more prone to sickness then gems."

Gems? What is she going on about? You nodded slowly, reassuring her you're alright. Her smile grows bigger upon hearing that.

"That's excellent. Oh, by the way I'm Rose Quartz." she introduces. 

You give your name and are about to ask a question but the loud growl of your stomach interrupts, reminding you just how hungry you really are.

"Oh that's right, it's what you call 'breakfast time' right now, isn't it?" Rose says as she gets up. "Don't worry, I planned ahead for this." she muses with an excited look on her face and skips off.

Your tempted to call out to her, but the idea of breakfast is too good to pass up. It's been hours since you eaten, all you really had to eat yesterday was that bar you packed and leftover pizza for breakfast. Questions can wait, your hungry as fuck right now. When Rose returns, the cloudy pink room is filled with the aroma of cinnamon. In her hands is a wooden platter, and on said platter is a collection of slices of toast. Upon closer inspection it's not just any kind of bread. It's laced with cinnamon and has raisins embedded in it.

"I hope you like it." Rose says, as she gets a butter knife and smear a slice with what appears to be blueberry jam. 

"It looks great." You compliment.

"Thank you, now open up." she ordered gently, holding a slice of toast to your mouth.

Maybe Rose doesn't know humans can eat on their own, but whatever. Your starving, and Rose seems so sweet, it's impossible to say no. 

Upon taking the first bite, your tastebuds are met with the delightful taste of cinnamon raisin toast and sugary jam. A perfect breakfast to start off the day! 

"Did you make this yourself?" You ask.

Rose shakes her head. "No, Pearl did."

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet." she listed off. "You're meet them soon, their out dealing with a gem monster."

"Gem monster?" Did you awake in an rpg alternative universe or something? 

"Don't worry, they'll take care of it." Rose reassured as you take another bite of toast. "Now eat up, you humans need to eat to be healthy." You finish the first slice, and immediately Rose Quartz gets a second slice, and smears it with another thick layer of jam. "Good, now open up. Say 'ahhh'" she giggles, holding up the slice to your mouth.

You obey, after all it's not everyday a cute gal saves you and feeds you breakfast. You polish off the second slice with ease, licking a smear of jam off your lips. Rose Quartz smiles and grabs a another slice, once again applying a thick layer of sticky blueberry jam. A third piece of toast? A little much, but whatever, you take another bite. Immediately the jam tastes rather sickening now, but you suck it up and polish off the toast.

"Thanks." you say.

"No need to thank me, mommy loves taking care of her humans." 

Wait...did she just call herself mommy? Okaaaaaaay, that was- your train of thought is cut off when a piece of toast is shoved in your mouth. You let out a muffled little noise of shock. 

"Oh, my bad. I thought you were paying attention." Rose apologizes.

You work your jaws around the slice, managing to chew and swallow.

"I-it's okay, it's my fault anyway." you reassured. "I should had been paying attention, I was zoning out."

Ross nods and prepares yet another slice. Again? You resist the urge to let out a sigh of huff. You already ate four damn slices, how much did she think you can eat? But you don't want to seem rude, she's too cute to say no to. And it's just a fifth slice of toast and jam, it's not going to kill you. You open wide and let her feed you the fifth- and hopefully the last- piece of toast.

By now you're sick of cinnamon raisin bread, and the jam is so sickly sweet you can just hear your dentist being disappointed in you. Oh well, you never liked them much anyway. Also, your beyond full right now, you don't think you ever had such a big breakfast before. 

"There, now just one more slice." she muses happily.

Ugh, a sixth slice of toast? You have got to be kidding, who the fuck eats six slices of bloody toast for breakfast?! Is Rose Quartz even a human herself? She looks fairly human, but the little gem on her midsection would beg otherwise. It's unlike any piece of jewelry you have ever seen, it's far too big to be any old belly button piercing. 

Before you know it Rose is already holding the last slice of toast to your mouth.

"Come on." she urges. "Say 'ahhh' for mommy." she playfully requests. 

Again with the 'mommy' thing? But none the less, you obey.

"Ahhhhh." you say, opening your mouth as wide as you possibly can, allowing to feed you the toast, trying your hardest to finish it. Your stomach aches with fullness as you swallow the last bit. You can't help but pant, who knew eating could be so exhausting.

"Full?" Rose asks, giving your now full belly a pat.

You nod. "Yeah...thanks for breakfast."

"Oh it's no problem, wait until you see what I have in store for lunch!"

....

Mommy- er, Rose Quartz doesn't leave your side at all. You spend hours upon hours talking, you learn exactly what a gem is and Rose invites in three other gems called Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Pearl doesn't seem fond of you all that much, Garnet is pretty cool without trying, you wish you could be as cool as her. Amethyst is your favourite among the three, she makes you laugh and you enjoy her shapeshifting abilities. Soon enough the three are sent out of the room on a mission to retrieve a gem relic, Rose on the other hand decides to stay and look after you. Once again you two indulge in conversations, you are amazed by gem culture, and Rose despite being alive for thousands of years, still adores hearing facts about human culture. 

"Oh, it's lunchtime right now." Rose said, getting up from where she was sitting. "Isn't it?"

You glanced at your watch, realizing it is a little bit after noon. 

"I guess." you reply, even after being stuffed with toast with jam, you find yourself a bit peckish at the moment, just not for toast again.

"I'll be right back." she says with a bright smile, leaving the area briefly before returning with a large metal pot and a wooden spoon. 

You can't help but feel a sense of dread, that is one really big pot. What could possibly be inside? As she sits down next to you she removes the lid, revealing a vast amount of macaroni and cheese. And it really looks so fucking cheesy. Like a whole cheese shop was thrown into it. Yet it does look yummy, but you doubt you can stomach the whole thing...or can you?

"Shit, it looks amazing." you compliment, gazing in amazement at the sheer amount of pasta. 

"Thank you, I made this myself!" she beams with pride and scoops a hearty amount on the wooden spoon. "Now open wide for mommy!" 

You can feel your heart race in excitement as you open your mouth, the rich taste of cheesy goodness fills your mouth as you chew and swallow. You had this type of pasta dish before, but never this good before! Once you finish that spoonful, Rose is quick to feed you another. The soft creaminess and warmth of the macaroni and cheese travels down your throat and rests down in your tummy. 

"Do you like it?" Rose asked as she gets another spoonful ready.

You nod frantically, a bright smile on your face. "It's delicious, I love how cheesy it is!" you muse with delight. 

"Why thank you, I wanted to make it extra special. Mommy loves to care for you." she purrs as warm as the sun. "Now eat up."

The more she calls herself mommy, the more you find yourself getting used to it. Liking it even, it's actually sort of hot. You eat spoonful after spoonful, it's not long until that full feeling returns. Your belly aches with fullness and roundness, you being the trooper you are force yourself to let Rose Quartz feed you the rest. Strangely enough, you find yourself liking this. Being taken care of certainly has its appeal, especially with a gorgeous gal like Rose feeding you.

"Good job, now just one more bite." Rose muses with delight. A vibrant smile on her face as she scoops the last bit of the macaroni onto the wooden spoon, bringing it to your lips. 

Without a second thought you open your mouth and let her feed you the last bit. By now the cheese tastes greasy and sickening, but you manage to chew and swallow the pasta without any complaint. Once that last serving of macaroni is done, you let out a happy yet tired little sigh. You feel so full! Your middle is swollen from the sheer amount of food, you can't help but pant in exhaustion, you just want to curl up and take a nap. Thankfully Rose Quartz is more than happy to help you do that. She giggles and scoots closer to you, rubbing your tummy in soft circles.

"Go on, humans need rest." she urges.

You shut your eyes and doze off with a smile on your face.

"Thanks, mommy."

....

After a little cat nap you and Rose Quartz go for the stroll along the sandy shores, you take in the beautiful view of the sunny skies and the sparkling ocean, the sight is simply to die for! Everyone should live by the ocean, it's always so beautiful and calming. You and Rose converse about various topics before she declares it's dinner time and the two of you go back to the temple.

Rose smiles as she brings you a platter of half a dozen bacon cheeseburgers, all hot and smelling utterly delicious. 

"I hope you like them, I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this." Rose Quartz says as she picks one burger up. "Open up!" she orders happily, you smile and take a bite.

The burger is nice and juicy, a trickle of grease drips down your chin, but Rose quickly takes care of that with a napkin for you. You like this...no, like is an understatement, you LOVE this. Being taken care of by this beautiful gem, and you love good food. It's a dream come true.

Halfway through your quite full, you doubt you have the ability to finish off the last three burgers in one sitting. But upon hearing Rose's gentle words of encouragement, you make short work of the burgers. You let out a burp as you lean back, happily full.

"Excuse me."

"Oh don't be." Rose coos. "Now it's time for dessert!"

"Dessert?!" you exclaim in shock. You just devoured half a dozen cheeseburgers, can you really handle dessert? And considering what you ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you doubt it will be small.

And your hunch is correct, for dessert Rose brings you three large slices of pies. One apple, one pecan, and one blueberry. It smells homemade and sweet, as if straight from a granny's oven.

"Open wiiiide." she coos and feeds you a forkful, starting off with the apple pie.

Normally you would enjoy this if you weren't so- well you actually do enjoy this somewhat. Being fed by Mommy is fun, well you mean Rose...but the nickname she uses for herself is kind of hot. 

The pie has that crisp apple taste, a flakey crust, and the wonderful flavour of cinnamon. It's the perfect balance of apple and cinnamon. Once you finish that slice, Rose feeds you the blueberry pie next. The crust is sprinkled with sugar, and the blueberry filling is just as sugary and tastes oddly familiar to the blueberry jam you had this morning. Then finally you work on the pecan pie, the filling is sweet and the pecans add that little extra crunch. 

By the end of those desserts, you reached your limit. A little groan escapes your lips as you lean back, you feel like your about to burst. Luckily Rose is already on it, trying to rub the ache away from your belly. You both smile at each other, your eye lids growing heavy with sleep.

"Go on," she urges softly. "Mommy will still be here when you wake up."

And when you do wake up, there she is. Greeting you with a kiss on the forehead as soon as you say 'good morning' to her.

....

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, you stay with her longer than you intended, but you don't regret it one bit. You adore Rose Quartz's company, her friends, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are growing on you, the strolls on the beach are always a beautiful sight, and not to mention the massive and delicious portions of food you get three times a day, and it shows.

Your shirt clings to the round belly you develop and your jeans are cutting into your waist. It was bound to happen from all those large meals, so it's no surprise really. Asking Mommy to cut down on those big portions would probably help you lose weight, but you can't say no to such a cute face, and getting belly rubs while stuffed just feels so nice. And you find you feel more attractive with the extra pounds, Rose thinks so too.

Mommy hums as you eat the last bit of some fried chicken she feeds you for lunch. You lick some of the grease off your lips as she begins to rub your belly. She lets out a sad little sigh that you can't help but notice.

"What's wrong?" you ask without hesitation.

She sighs again as she keeps rubbing your round belly. "It's just...humans don't live as long as gems." Ah this, you had a feeling it would come up. "It always makes me sad to see humans I grow close to go." she explained.

"Hey, I'm still young." you remind with a chuckle. "I still got a decent chunk of my life left."

Though it probably doesn't compare to the thousands of years that gems can live for, it makes her smile again. She presses her plump and soft lips against yours for a kiss.

"True, and mommy is going to take care of you until then." she coos and holds out two cartons of ice cream. "Now, chocolate or vanilla?"


End file.
